Tada Kanae
is a minor character who is a part of the photo club at Myoudou Academy in Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. Although not appearing before the sixth episode, she is shown in the opening with a video camera from Kurumi Erika's family shop Fairy Drop, trying to film the girls when meeting Myoudouin Itsuki. Bio Appearance Kanae has short brown hair that flips on the edge, just at her shoulders and wears it with a pale blue headband. She has large brown eyes. Personality Not unlike Erika, Kanae does mostly everything in her own pace, and never hesitates to do what she wants; in her case, take funny pictures to make people laugh. She is, however, very emotional, causing her Heart Flower to wilt after taking some constructive criticism from her idol. Her Heart Flower is a light blackberry, symbolizing consideration for others. History Pictures of Love Kanae loves taking pictures, and early developed an admiration for Erika's father, Kurumi Ryuunosuke, who is a world-famous photographer. As a member of the photo club, she carries something media-related with her all the time in case she will need it, and loves taking pictures of people when they are embarrassed. One day, she runs into the training session for the judo club to take pictures of Itsuki, as she is very popular at school. She is thrown out just seconds after, but satisfied tells Hanasaki Tsubomi and Erika that she got her scoop. Later that day, during the pause, Kanae presents the class a new collection of pictures she has taken since last time, including a picture where Erika falls while skiing, Nishihara Daiki gets a football on his face, and the recent pictures of Itsuki. Although Tsubomi likes the picture of Itsuki, Erika and Daiki get angry at Kanae, though Kanae claim that she wants to make people happy, and people smile when they see her pictures. She then tells them that her next goal is to get a picture of Pretty Cure, which shocks Tsubomi, though she tells Kanae to do her best out of embarrassment. After school, Kanae goes to ask Ueshima Sayaka and Miura Akira, two of the victims that have seen Pretty Cure, about them, but she gets disappointed when they only saw them in their dreams. While pondering, she sees Daiki playing football and tries to take some pictures, which angers Daiki and makes him ask her if she only takes pictures because she thinks it is fun, and not because she likes doing it. After a suggestion from Sayaka, Kanae goes to Hanasaki Kaoruko's botanic garden, where she sees Chypre and Coffret sneaking away. As she tries to follow them, though, she meets the Mysterious Guy, who distracts her enough for the fairies to get away and hide inside Coupe, who pretends to be a large doll while Kaoruko makes Kanae give up on searching in the garden and leave. Without knowing, Kaoruko worries over her Heart Flower. Some time later, Kanae goes to Fairy Drop to have Ryuunosuke look at her camera and pictures, and is proud when he uses it to take pictures of Tsubomi when she visits, as he often goes overboard whenever it is about photography. When Kanae asks what he thinks of the pictures, Ryuunosuke tells her that they lack real love, which unknowingly hurts Kanae's feelings. After a while, she looks through her pictures, pondering about Daiki and Ryuunosuke's words, when Sasorina finds her. When Kanae sees her, she hurries to take a picture, but then Sasorina sees her withering Heart Flower and steals it, making a Desertrian out of her camera. She attacks some football players while asking them why she cannot take fun pictures if she wants to, but Pretty Cure come and protects them. Kanae's Desertrian's flash pictures turns everyone in its focus into stone, and, in order to protect Cure Blossom, freezes Cure Marine as well. Because Cure Blossom still is not strong enough to fight a Desertrian alone, she has to take use of the red Heart Seed, which power ups her speed. She is able to purify the Desertrian, making everyone turn back to normal, and Kanae wakes up later, dreaming about the camera monster. After being encouraged by Tsubomi, Kanae decides to take pictures she likes to take. The day afterward, Kanae finds Tsubomi and Erika at the garden, and as a thank to Tsubomi for looking after her when she was passed out, gives her the picture of Itsuki. When she walks away, she sees Erika tease Tsubomi, and, realizing that there is a lot of love in the scenery, takes a picture of it. Etymology Tada: it might mean free of charge, which might refer to Kanae's hobby of taking whatever picture she feels like taking. Kanae: Kanae means three-legged kettle. Trivia *Kanae resembles the news paper club member Masuko Mika from Yes! Pretty Cure 5, who also tried to make a scoop out of Pretty Cure throughout the series and becomes a victim to a villain (Arachnea in Mika's case and Sasorina in Kanae's case). However, unlike Mika, Kanae only wants to take a picture of Pretty Cure, while Mika wanted to reveal their secret for the newspaper. Gallery Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure!